Честно
by Countess De Los Rios
Summary: Расторгнув брак Тириона с Сансой, Тайвин сам женился на статшей Старк. Побег Арьи неудался, она была поймана и доставлена в Красный Замок. Тайвин насильно выдал ее за Тириона. Супружеская неверность в семьях Ланнистеров-Старков, по взаимной договоренности и не только... Тирион/Санса, Арья/Тайвин с упоминанием Жендри и Шае. This is a Russian translation of previously published FAIR.


-Я искренне сожалею, миледи что моя сестра ведет себя так неделикатно, так неподобающе даме…, - Санса так и не закончила фразу, наверно чувствуя себя неловко от своих собственных слов.

Конечно, она редко выказывает неудовольствие своей младшей сестрой. Даже сейчас, на втором кубке вина, она не чувствовала себя достаточно удобно открыть ему свои мысли.

Какого дьявола его должны волновать неделикатные занятия его такой не похожей на традиционную даму жены?

-Меня это нисколько не оскорбляет, миледи, к тому же это добыча Арьи; отец лишь учит ее своему «мастерству»,- пробормотал Тирион и сделал большой глоток красного Дорнийского из своего кубка, от которого он не отрывался последние полчаса.

-И так как ваш супруг скорее всего не очень доволен тем, что она забрала его добычу, продолжил Тирион,

- то давайте рассмотрим это как один из его жестоких уроков,- он усмехнулся, сделал еще один глоток и подвинул фигуру сивассе настолько благоразумно, насколько это ему позволяло его теперешнее состояние.

Он не мог прочитать эмоции на красивом лице Сансы, и только по печальному выражению ее глаз он понял, что все это ее как то волнует, ее грустный взгляд невольно остановил его хихиканье.

Он умирал от любопытства, стыдно ли Сансе за Арью, или она ревнует к ней? Конечно, свежевание вместе оленя может являться новым шагом в и так тревожных отношениях между его лордом отцом и ее сестрой.

-Я думаю, раз мы с вами не принимаем участия в охотничьих мероприятиях наших супругов, то нам не надо нагружать себя подобными неделикатными деталями, миледи, и довольствоваться подаренными нам шкурами,- он заверил Сансу.

Санса молча кивнула, попыталась улыбнуться, отпила немного вина и сделала ход фигурой сивассе.

Он незаметно бросил оценивающий взгляд на свою бывшую; Санса уже не выглядела той девочкой. У ее фигуры появились соблазнительные изгибы, и она держалась со спокойной уверенностью подобающую ее статусу.

Что было бы останься она его женой? Сумел бы он прорваться через стену отчуждения и пустых любезностей, если бы он взял ее девственность?

Его лорд отец по крайне мере был успешен в последнем, доказательство его «победы» сейчас находилось в детской, его сводный брат с золотыми кудрями Ланнистров и голубыми глазами Таллисов, которому было уже около года, и который родился через девять с половиной месяцев после их свадьбы.

Однако он не должен жаловаться, так как брачная ночь после его последней свадьбы была тоже успешна, хотя и без такого блестящего результата.

Когда они были оставлены одни в спальне, Арья сама сняла с себя нижнее белье, причем без малейших колебаний и застенчивости,

-У меня нет не малейшего желания закончить свою жизнь с Болтоновским бастардом, так что тебе лучше исполнить свои обязанности, но сначала возбуди меня хорошенько,-

Арья достала шелковый платок,

-и постарайся, чтобы я получила удовольствие, мой лорд супруг,- она ухмыльнулась, легла, завязала себе глаза и указала пальцем на свой клитор….

После подобной наглости он был очень удивлен, что Арья была еще девушкой, но овладение её девственностью не доставило ему большого удовольствия.

-Тирион, нас насильно сочетали этим браком, но это не значит, что мы не можем получать удовольствие от определенных совместных занятий. Мне, собственно говоря, очень нравится твой талантливый язык, когда он работает в нужном месте, конечно,- Арья бесцеремонно заявила ему на следующее утро.

Она так же была очарована его огромным членом, даже награждала его орально в свои лучшие моменты, но разрешала совокупление только в такой позе, в которой она не могла видеть его тела.

Это не должно было бы сильно его беспокоить, так как для секса с поцелуями, прижиманиями, смотрением друг другу в глаза и другими подобными тонкостями он мог иметь Шае когда пожелает. Унаследовать горничную своей сестры стало для Арьи большим облегчением.

Наверно если бы он был более сообразительным с Сансой, она так бы и осталась его женой, а Арья, Арья возможно стала бы….

Он подслушал разговор между своим отцом и Арьей, когда она была поймана и доставлена в Красный Замок.

…..

Его обычно сдержанный отец шарахнул что то, скорее всего кубок, об стену,

-Черт побери, Арья, ну почему, почему ты сбежала,- прорычал он,

-Что, как почему, Вы оставили меня под началом Горы, что было равносильно смертному приговору. Так что мне нечего было терять.

-Я ему конкретно наказал тебя не обижать и даже пальцем не трогать.

-Как предупредительно с вашей стороны, милорд, но Вы не просветили меня по поводу этого.

-Я намекал…

-Так что Вы уже тогда установили мою личность?

-Я не был уверен…Проклятье, я думал ты погибла при неудачной попытки, так как мои разведчики обнаружили тело какой то девчонки.

-Так что теперь, раз я поймана, я должна выйти за вашего деформированного сына…Вы действительно отдадите меня этому проклятому Болтону, если я откажусь от брака с Тирионом?

-Я что похож на того кто выпускает пустые угрозы? Но я предпочел бы тебя оставить при себе, я имею в виду в моей семье, разумеется.

Тириону была понятна эта логика, по политическим соображениям обе девушки Старк должны оставаться в лоне семьи Ланнистров. А его суровый и замкнутый отец должен быть полностью удовлетворен такой женой, как безупречно вежливая и послушная Санса.

Следующие слова Арьи шокировали Тириона, он даже испугался за девочку, так как он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы так смело разговаривали с его лордом отцом.

-Я выйду за вашего сына, и даже не буду доставлять вам каких либо неприятностей в будущем, но у меня есть три условия,- заявила спокойно Арья.

-Не в твоем положении диктовать мне условия,- огрызнулся лорд Тайвин.

-Но я все равно попробую, возможно, что мои условия не покажутся вам такими проблематичными.

-Во-первых, вы отпустите на свободу моих сообщенников ; так как и идея, и исполнение побега было делом моих рук,- продолжила Арья после небольшой паузы.

-Согласен, мальчишки не представляют для меня никакого интереса,- резко ответил его отец.

-Во-вторых, вы сделаете Тириона своим наследником. Несмотря на вашу нелюбовь к нему, надо признать, что он самый умный и способный из ваших детей,- услышав эти слова Тирион понял, что он уже в большом долгу у своей будущей жены.

-Ты переступаешь все границы дозволенного,- прорычал его лорд отец.

-Совсем нет, так как Джейми отказался сложить с себя полномочия Белого Плаща, Тирион является законным наследником,- Арья была на удивление тверда для человека в ее ситуации.

-Я может быть и рассмотрю это как возможность, если ты сможешь удержать Тириона от его обычных бесстыдств с проститутками. Но я приму официальное решение только после того, как у вас родится следующий наследник Каменного Замка.

-Договорились,- с удовлетворением проговорила Арья.

-Какое твое третье условие?- отец удивил его этим вопросом.

Если Арья и озвучила свое третье условие, то это наверно было шепотом, так как Тирион не услышал ни слова. А может там и не было никаких слов…

-Ну что, теперь ты удовлетворена?- выпалил его отец с раздражением в голосе примерно через минуту.

-Наверно не так как моя сестра.

-Убирайся,- выкрикнул лорд Тайвин,

-Сразу после свадьбы вы отправитесь в Каменный Замок и примите на себя обязанности Лорда и Леди. Посмотрим, на что вы оба способны,- он закончил уже более спокойным тоном.

….

Арья показала себя удивительно способной в их совместной деятельности по управлению замком, практичной и требовательной, как далеко не всякий мужчина. Он не мог и желать лучшей жены-партнера.

Несмотря на юность Арьи, работники Каменного Замка быстро научились не вызывать ее недовольства. Конечно это еще было очень далеко до того страха, который вызывал у них его отец, но тем не менее это было многообещающее начало.

Лорд Тайвин показал себя заботливым отцом и мужем, отправив свою беременную молодую жену в Каменный Замок, учитывая пользу морского воздуха.

С этого времени лорд Каменного Замка стал навещать свои владения раз в каждые два месяца, а то и чаще, проверяя благополучие своей жены и сына, но всегда включая свою невестку-своячницу в свои слишком уж частые охотничьи поездки.

-Вы ревнуете, Санса?- Тирион решился на неожиданный вопрос.

-Я может быть и ревновала бы, если бы Арья была больше похожа на женщину. К тому же, если они и остаются там на ночь, то разумеется в отдельных палатках.,- ответила Санса с плохо скрываемой неуверенностью в голосе.

Это уже было меньшими, чем обычно танцами вокруг да около проблемы, что приятно удивило Тириона. И еще он неожиданно позавидовал ее наивному заключению по поводу раздельных палаток….

-Но я надеюсь она стала вам лучшей женой, чем я,- Санса постаралась тут же исправить свою бестактность по поводу природы Арьи. Ошибочное представление о сексуальности Арьи было еще одной наивностью Сансы.

Разумеется, Санса была не в курсе подмастерья кузнеца Жендри, которого Арья настояла устроить в кузницу Каменного Замка. Учитывая Шае, это была честная сделка, договор, заключенный почти без слов.

Однажды он проследил Арью, при его маленьком росте легко казаться невидимым.

Он никак не ожидал, насколько больно ему будет наблюдать, как его жена целует и ласкает этого кузнеца.

С какой жадностью она накинулась на него, как она буквально впечатывала в него свое тело. Он не мог ее за это осуждать, так как у парня было тело бога, но осознание этого не уменьшало желания убить мальчишку.

Арья уже ушла, но он продолжал наблюдать за парнем. Кузнец сидел, ссутулив плечи, опустив голову и закрыв лицо своими большими руками. Чувство ненависти покинуло Тириона.

Жендри всего лишь один неотразимый бастард, и это не его вина. И Арья тоже не виновата, что у неё здоровые сексуальные аппетиты, а ее заставили выйти за такого как он деформированного уродливого карлика.

Они с Жендри наверно начали свои взаимоотношения еще в Харренале, где Арья была смышленым виночерпием его лорда отца.

Он же тоже начал свои отношения с Шае, когда он и представить себе не мог, что женится на девушке из семьи Старков. Так что все было абсолютно честно, Шае для него, Жендри для нее.

Честность, Арья вся за это, никогда не притворяется и не фальшивит…

Честность…несколько месяцев назад его жена заявила ему с лукавой улыбкой,

-Знаешь, если у тебя есть желание нанять мне еще одну горничную, то я совсем не против.

Сначала он подумал, что ее щедрое предложение обусловлено лишь тем, что его отношения с Шае почти сошли на нет.

Санса продолжала попивать вино, старалась поддерживать нейтральное выражение лица и пыталась сконцентрироваться на защите своих фигур сивассе против его атак. Ему лучше быть к ней снисходительней, если он хочет подольше протянуть игру.

Он встал и подлил им обоим вина… Это так нечестно, что Санса такая грустная. Это так нечестно, что ему нужно идти на различные хлопоты для нахождения следующей «Шае».

-Моя прекрасная леди,- он взял руку Сансы,

-Если бы было возможно вернуться в прошлое, я бы приложил намного больше усилий, чтобы наша совместная жизнь стала более приятной,- он поднял ее руку и приложил к своим губам, опасаясь, что она отдернет ее с отвращением.

Но Санса лишь слабо улыбнулась и провела своими деликатными длинными пальцами по его лицу и волосам с такой искренней сердечностью, на которую Арья была неспособна, по крайне мере с ним.

-Я с радостью предоставила бы вам этот шанс,- она просто сказала, удивив его этим.


End file.
